1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottle wash and dry devices. More particularly, the invention is a hand-held implement having two ends, one for washing and the other for drying, the washing and drying ends being replaceable and being attached to the respective ends of a handle using threaded fittings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand-held bottle washing devices, e.g., brushes, used for washing bottles and similar kitchen objects are generally known. However, when the washing (or drying) parts of the devices wear out in these devices, the entire device is generally discarded and replaced. There is a need for a hand-held device for both washing and drying in which the ends, especially the drying portion, are replaceable, thereby avoiding the need to discard the entire device. Instead, only the removable portion is discarded and replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,254,217, issued to Drummond on Jan. 22, 1918, teaches a bottle brush having a movable cleaning attachment designed to clean bottle lips. U.S. Pat. No. 1,276,874, issued to Clarke on Aug. 27, 1918, teaches a spinning bottle brush that cleans the inside of a bottle when spun
U.S. Pat. No. 1,507,971, issued to Lomp on Sep. 9, 1924, teaches a spinning bottle brush including a stopper. U.S. Pat. No. 1,680,713, issued to Wittenberg on Aug. 14, 1928, teaches another spinning bottle brush. U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,944, issued to Uselis on May 16, 1961, teaches a spring-loaded hand-held cleaning brush. U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,214, issued to Caliendo et al. on Aug. 7, 1973, teaches a spinning bottle cleaner. U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,461, issued to Bucklitzsch on Jan. 28, 1975, teaches a bottle cleaning brush that is cranked.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,386, issued to LaLonde on Oct. 19, 1993, teaches a tube cleaning brush. U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,480, issued to Murg et al. on Aug. 23, 1994, teaches a hand-held bottle and nozzle cleaning brush having different opposite ends. U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,356, issued to Townsend, Jr. on Oct. 4, 1994, teaches a sponge on a handle.
Although hand-held cleaning implements are generally known, there is a need for an implement conveniently usable both for washing and for drying in which the washing and drying parts of the brush are detachable and replaceable for when they wear out, without needing to discard and replace the entire device. The present invention fills this need by providing a hand-held cleaning implement in which detachable and replaceable end attachments are attached to a handle with threaded fittings.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a bottle wash/dry unit solving the aforementioned problems is desired.